


Shared Pain

by Phantom_friend67



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Miscarriage, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Atsumu-centric, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Suna Rintarou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu, They are married, Volleyball Dorks in Love, sakusa is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_friend67/pseuds/Phantom_friend67
Summary: “Okay, I just need to take one test for you.”“Okay?” Atsumu said confused as the doctor turned to a drawer at her desk and pulled something out and handed it to Atsumu. Recognition flashed across his face and then shock. In his hand sat a pregnancy test.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 258





	Shared Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I had this idea and spent a while crying about it before I decided to write it, sent it to my beta chat, they got upset because it was sad, and so I decided to finish it, edit it,(have the beta chat read it over once more just in case) and post it.
> 
> CW: Blood

Atsumu woke up at three in the morning with an overwhelming feeling of nausea. Rushing to the bathroom and locking the door he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. This was the third time it had happened. When he didn't have anything left he just sat on the bathroom floor lacking the energy to move. He was tired. Really tired. He just wanted a normal amount of sleep. He had been pushing himself harder than normal in recent more grueling practices, having things hard enough being an omega trying to make it in an alpha world. Between that and his recent lack of sleep, he is utterly exhausted.

A gentle knock on the door derailed his train of thought. He figured his mate had slept through him getting up and being sick, as he is typically a heavy sleeper. 

“Tsumu, are you okay?” Sakusa’s voice came from the other side of the door, “I could smell your distress pheromones.”

“Yeah, sorry. I think I just have a stomach bug. I’m fine, Omi,” he called back trying to reassure his husband. 

"Take today off. Go to the doctor. I'll tell Coach you aren't feeling well," Sakusa replied gently, trying to comfort Atsumu who, for the record, sounded completely defeated.

"Yeah… Yeah, okay, I'll do that," Atsumu didn't have the will to fight it, and it had been three days in a row now, so he might as well get it checked out to make sure it wasn't something more serious, "I'll make an appointment when the omega clinic opens."

“Are you okay now? Can you open the door?” Sakusa urged.

Atsumu didn’t reply he just reached over from his spot on the floor unlocking the door. Upon hearing the lock click, Sakusa walked in and crouched down beside his mate rubbing gentle patterns on the blonde’s back. The setter purred leaning into the spiker for warmth and comfort too tired to hold himself up anymore. His head resting on the alpha’s chest as he fell back asleep in his mate’s arms. Sakusa carried Atsumu back to bed and laid him down to sleep with a gentle kiss on the omega's forehead. 

When Atsumu woke again Sakusa was getting ready for practice and the sun was seeping through the windows. 

“You need to call the doctor, schedule an appointment,” Sakusa reminded.

“Yeah, okay,” Atsumu reached for his phone he slowly sat up with mild difficulty due to how weak he was feeling. Sakusa left the bedroom to go make breakfast as Atsumu spoke on the phone with the clinic receptionist.

Walking out to the living room in an oversized t-shirt and one of Kiyoomi's old pairs of volleyball shorts that he slept in, the setter saw his husband standing at the stove making fried eggs. 

“I have an appointment for eight,” Atsumu informed the other.

“Alright, you already know but practice doesn’t end till nine so you’ll probably make it home before me,” Sakusa stated while putting some eggs on a plate and placing it in front of Atsumu. 

Atsumu started eating as Sakusa finished making his own plate and sliding to sit next to him. The prospect of the doctor always made Atsumu anxious, so the normal presence beside him was comforting right now. There was just something about fitting into a routine with Kiyoomi that made him feel a little bit more at ease. When Sakusa finished he stood up and cleaned the dishes from breakfast before going over to Atsumu, who was still sat down at the counter.

“I have to go now, I don’t want to be late for warmups,” He kissed Atsumu’s forehead, “And you don’t need to be late for your appointment.” Atsumu let out a light groan, but replied with a simple and quiet, “I know.”

“I’ll see you when I get home, Love you.”

“I love ya too, Omi.”

With that Sakusa walked out the front door leaving Atsumu to finish getting ready by himself. He changed into a nicer pair of shorts and a shirt that actually fit him, grabbed his keys and wallet, and left the apartment at 7:40 knowing it took fifteen minutes to get to the clinic meaning he had only five minutes to check-in and sit in the lobby. The less he had to wait the better.

“Sakusa-Miya Atsumu,” A doctor called his name after only two minutes of waiting.

Atsumu shot out of his chair and followed the doctor to an examination room. He stood awkwardly until he was told to sit down on the examination table that was covered in thin paper that everyone hates.

“So, what is the purpose of this visit, sir?” 

“M-” Atsumu calms his nervousness of the doctor’s office by reaching his fingers up and tracing the deep bond mark on his scent gland, “My husband wanted me ta make sure I was okay because I’ve been waking up nauseous for the last three days.” The mention of Kiyoomi calming him.

“I see,” The doctor said, “And when was your last heat?”

“It was on schedule two months ago.”

“And did you and your mate engage in intercourse during your heat?”

Atsumu’s felt his face heat up slightly, “yes.”

“Okay, I just need to take one test for you.”

“Okay?” Atsumu said confused as the doctor turned to a drawer at her desk and pulled something out and handed it to Atsumu. Recognition flashed across his face and then shock. In his hand sat a pregnancy test.

\--:::------::------------------->◇<\--------------------::------:::--

The door clicked open to their apartment and Atsumu jumped up off the bed to greet Kiyoomi.

“Hey, Omi-omi, how was practice?” Atsumu greeted with a nervous smile, this was different than their routine, this was abnormal and strange.

“It was fine. It’s different without you though,” Kiyoomi concluded.

“Aww, did you miss me, Omi?” Atsumu teased because no matter how uncomfortable the situation that’s what he knew how to do.

“Shut up,” Sakusa smirked before becoming serious, “how was your doctor’s visit?”

“Always straight to the point,” Atsumu stalled.

“That’s what I’m good at,” Kiyoomi stated because he is. 

“It’s nothin’ to worry yer pretty head about,” Atsumu divulged, “it’s as I thought. Just a stomach bug. No big deal.”

“Alright. I just wanted to make sure you really were okay,” Sakusa confessed.

“I know,” the love in Atsumu’s voice was audible as he spoke those simple words, “However, the doctor said I should spend a few days resting. No practice. I figured it was as good a time as any to visit my parents since they’ve been bugging to see me and I know you, however much you want to take care of me, you want to deep clean the apartment and make sure there’s no possible way of infection.”

“As much as want to be mad at you for that one, you’re right,” Sakusa admitted, “I love you, but it’s been bothering me for the last three days.

“I love you too,” Atsumu chose to ignore the rest of it as Sakusa went to their bathroom for a shower.

“By the way,” Sakusa called before closing the bathroom door, “I’ll take the couch. I’m not about to kick my sick omega out of the bed. Build a nest, it might help you feel better. I’ll clean it up after practice tomorrow, so don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Omi-omi. I love you.”

“I love you too, Tsumu,” Sakusa then disappeared into the bathroom, the door closing behind him.

Atsumu began collecting his favorite items out of Kiyoomi’s closet. The shirt his mate had worn on their first date, the shirts from their anniversaries, and just clothes that he likes the way they look on Kiyoomi, and a few items of clothing that just held the strong cedar scent of the alpha and began forming a nest on their bed. He grabbed his favorite pillows and blankets, most of which also held Kiyoomi’s scent, adding them to his nest. He climbed in the middle and continued to arrange them around himself carefully in an organization only he understood. Getting comfortable he curled up in the center, listening to the muffled sounds of water pouring down in the bathroom as he pulled out his phone opening a group chat.

THE O.G. MIYAS + SUNA

The last thing that had been sent were good morning responses to his Mom’s daily good morning text. Of course, there was a family group chat with everyone including Sakusa in it, but this one was made when the twins were in high school, so it was just them, their parents, and Rin.

Atsumu: Hey everyone! Important news! Emergency meeting at Mom and Dad’s house Tomorrow!

Osamu: Why can’t you just tell us now?

Mom: Ignore your brother. Is everything alright sweetie?

Atsumu: Yes, Mom, I'm fine. It's good news, but definitely, the kind to give in person.

Dad: You boys needed to come to visit anyway, your mother misses you ya know

Osamu: Alright, but I might not be able to make it till dinner time. I have to see if my manager can take over the shop for the time I’m gone.

Rin: How long are we staying?

Mom: You boys can stay as long as you like!

Atsumu: I told Omi I was gonna stay for a few days, so I'm probably staying tomorrow and two days after. 

Mom: Kiyoomi-Kun isn’t coming?

Atsumu: Not this time

Rin: Oh, do we get to know something the hubby doesn’t?

Atsumu: God, Rin don’t say it like that. That makes it sound bad. Like I’m hiding it from Omi.

Rin: So, you’ve told him already then?

Atsumu: Well, no, BUT IT’S NOT LIKE THAT SUNARIN! IT’S A SURPRISE!

Osamu: Okay, alright, we’ll be there, Tsumu, but please stop texting me, I’m still at work.

Mom: See you boys tomorrow!

Rin: Later

Atsumu: Bye!

\--:::------::------------------->◇<\--------------------::------:::--

When Atsumu opened the door to his childhood home he was instantly greeted by the mixed scents of his parents and his favorite food, fatty tuna, that his mom had seemingly abandoned in the kitchen to wrap her omega son in a tight hug.

"Hey, mom," he nuzzled his nose into her comforting scent with a light airy chuckle as the other omega squeezed him a little tighter, "I've missed you."

"Well, maybe you could come to visit more often to show it," A different voice said from behind his mother.

“Hey dad,” he greeted as he went to give him a greeting hug as well.

“Hey kiddo,” his father returned the greeting and the gesture as a comfortable air fell around the three.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Samu and Rin are only an hour behind me, I stopped by the shop on my way to the train station to check on them,” Atsumu said with a cheerful grin.

“Alright, well, go put your things in your room, and come help me finish making dinner,” His mother said practically pushing her son up the stairs.

“Alright, alright,” he giggled carrying his bags upstairs and into his old bedroom. It was the same as he had left it. From the maroon, white, and black color scheme to the little fox-themed things he had, and even his plastic glow in the dark stars were still stuck to the ceiling. Of course, his and Sakusa's apartment in Osaka was home, but this, this room, this house, this was home too. He placed his bags on the bed and ran back downstairs to help his mom finish the dinner she was preparing. 

Just as Atsumu had said, a little over an hour had passed before Rin and Osamu entered the front door and received an almost identical greeting to Atsumu’s minus them being rushed to help his mother. 

"Oh, you boys must be starving," the twins' Mother exclaimed still holding her alpha son and omega son-in-law close.

“No, Mom, we’re okay,” Osamu said trying to calm his mother who started to become frantic at the idea of taking care of her boys again, “We ate on the train.”

“Speak for yourself,” Rin stated in his normal nonchalant manner, “I’ll gladly take any snacks you’ve got prepared for us.”

The younger married couple went and put their bag upstairs in Osamu’s room and came back downstairs for Rin to get his snacks and everyone settles into the living room.

“Alright, Tsumu, what’s so important that I had to take two and a half days off work to come home,” Osamu divulged in response to Atsumu’s dramatics.

“So, as you all know, Kiyoomi and I have been married and mated for two years,” Atsumu started dramatically with an eerie blanket of seriousness, “And two months ago I had my heat.”

“Where are you going with this?” Osamu asked slightly uncomfortable, not wanting to hear about his twin brother’s sex life.

“Well, I went to the clinic yesterday because I hadn’t been feeling well these past few days, and…” Atsumu kept up with the dramatics, “I’m pregnant!”

A shocked silence filled the room for a few seconds.

“Oh my god,” His mother squealed, “Atsumu, Baby, this is so exciting!! I’m getting my first grandchild!!”

“Congrats,” Rin said.

“I can’t believe it,” Osamu sounded shocked, “I guess you win this one.”

That statement made Rintarou’s face heat up to a bright red shade but no other physical reaction.

“I’m happy for you Atsumu,” his father smiled at his son with pride.

"Now that I've managed to tell you guys the news I have to find a way to tell Omi-omi,” Atsumu said seemingly becoming nervous.

“We’ll figure somthin’ out,” the alpha reassured his omega twin.

After dinner and some catching up, they all went to get some much-needed rest with happiness in the air like never before.

\--:::------::------------------->◇<\--------------------::------:::--

Osamu tried his best to be quiet and not disturb his sleeping husband as he tried to creep out of bed, but, of course, Rin couldn’t just stay asleep.

“what’s happening?” he grumbled rubbing at his eyes. 

"where are you going?" he groaned in a complaint when he realized Osamu was trying to get up.

“I gotta use the bathroom, I’ll be right back baby,” Osamu whispered.

“Alright fine,” Rin relented letting Osamu go.

Osamu padded down the hall toward the bathroom as quietly as he could as to not disturb the other current residence. As he approached the door, however, he noticed it was closed with the light on steaming out from under the door and the smell of distressed omega. He approached the door with a little less care of caution. Getting all the way up to the locked door he heard quiet sobs and a mantra of the word “no” on repeat. He instantly recognized the voice of his twin and knocked on the door.

“’Tsumu?” He started carefully, “Are you okay in there? What’s wrong?”

The sobbing on the other side of the door paused with a gasp before increasing. It was the worse he had ever heard his brother sound. 

“Atsumu?” Osamu tried again more pleading this time, “Please, let me in.”

The lock clicked and the door creaked a bit as it fell ajar, Osamu pushing it farther open.

“I-I can’t sto-stop it,” Atsumu choked out through sobs.

Osamu was greeted with the sight of Atsumu hunched over clutching at his stomach on his knees on the bathroom floor in a puddle of blood and fluid with more of the scarlet substance mixed with something else running down his legs, his shorts soaked through, and tears streaming down his face. He looked so pained.

“Atsu-” Osamu was in utter shock.

Atsumu cried harder, “It won’t stop. I can’t make it stop. I-I lost them. M-my pup. I lost my pup. Why can’t I make it stop ‘Samu? It-it hurts. It hurts so bad.”

Osamu snapped out of it rushing to his brother’s side rubbing gentle circles on his back.

“It’s- it’s gonna be okay ‘Tsumu. I’m- I’m gonna go get Rin, okay? I’ll go get Rin and we’ll get you to a doctor,” Osamu tried to comfort his brother, but what exactly are you supposed to say in this situation. 

“o-okay,” Atsumu muttered but he was still crying with shaky breaths and he couldn’t seem to move out of the condensed position on the floor.

Osamu rushed back to his room and shook Rin as gently as he could in his panic.

“Rintarou, get up, please, it's an emergency," His voice was rushed, the panic evident.

"What? What is it? what's wrong?" Rin asked more awake than the first time Osamu had disturbed his slumber.

“It’s Atsumu. He’s-he’s in the bathroom… there’s so much blood. Just get your phone and come with me. We need to call the doctor and get mom and dad up.”

Rin bolted out of the room his phone in hand as he rushed to Atsumu’s side in the bathroom. He wrapped his arm around the other omega’s shoulders and tried to release comforting pheromones.  
“I’m gonna go get mom,” Osamu said standing in the doorway of the bathroom still wide-eyed as he watched his husband comfort his still sobbing brother.

"Hey, hey, ‘Tsumu, look at me,” Rintarou said rubbing small circles on Atsumu’s shoulder pulling the distressed omega closer to him.

“it-it’s my fault Rin,” Atsumu whined, “I-I lost my pup. I coul-couldn't stop it.”

“Atsumu this is not your fault,” Rin tried to sound as reassuring as he could, “we don’t know why this happened.”

The twins' mother burst into the room with their father and Osamu behind her. At the sight of her Atsumu in so much pain, tears began to fall down her face too. She went over to help Rin comfort Atsumu on the floor as their father called for an ambulance. 

\--:::------::------------------->◇<\--------------------::------:::--

When Atsumu woke up he was in a foreign place. The walls were a sterile white and there was a beeping sound near his head. He briefly registered that his family was there talking in a hushed frantic manner and Osamu calling out the door for a doctor. After a quick check-up by the doctor, he was left with his family again.

“Are you okay ‘Tsumu?”

“Do you need anything?”

“How are you feeling?”

“Are you hungry?”

All questions nearly rapid fired at him.  
He took a second to process it before responding, “I’m fine now, but I am a bit hungry, some onigiri would be nice. Did someone call Omi?”

“I’m right here,” the alpha said entering the room.

“Oh, Kiyoomi-kun you made it,” their mother sighed in relief, “He just woke up.”

“Yes, that’s good,” Kiyoomi sent a gentle smile to the older woman, “do you mind if I have some time alone with Atsumu?”

“Yes, yes, of course. We’ll come back with some onigiri for you ‘Tsumu.”

Osamu stayed behind the party as there was a mass exodus from the hospital room. 

“Please, take care of him,” He whispered to Kiyoomi the concern for Atsumu clear in the alpha’s voice. He was trusting Atsumu to Kiyoomi’s care as he had done 2 years ago at his twin’s wedding. 

“I will,” there was finality in Kiyoomi’s voice. Promises had been made, ones that he never had any intention of ever breaking. 

Osamu nodded, pleased, and followed his family out of the room. Once alone Sakusa went to Atsumu’s bedside.

"Omi," the omega whispered voice strained as if he might cry again.

“It’s okay ‘Tsumu. I’m here,” the alpha released comforting pheromones to blanket over his omega.

“bu-but I-I … it’s my fault,” Atsumu cried.

“can you tell me what happened? Your parents only told me that I had to get here as soon as possible because you were in the hospital,” Kiyoomi’s voice was soft and comforting, trying to gently encourage his mate.

“I-I was gonna tell you… I had just found out. I-I’m pregnant,” Atsumu choked out, trying to hold back the tears that were falling from his puffy eyes.

“Atsumu, that’s great,” Kiyoomi tried to calm him down with soft words and a comforting scent as he wipes at the tears on Atsumu’s face.

“I- I was pregnant,” the omega sobbed, voice broken and breath shaky, “I-I lost them. Our pup. Our pup died and I couldn’t stop it. I-I couldn’t save them.”

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi started, his voice strong but slightly wavering, “Atsumu, look at me.”

He waited for the omega to look directly at him before he continued.

“It is not your fault,” His voice was stern, commanding, to make Atsumu believe him, “You said it yourself, you couldn’t stop it, so stop blaming yourself. You are an amazing omega and even better mate and husband. I love you more than anything else in this world.”

Atsumu cried into his mate’s chest wrapped in the alpha’s strong arms until he couldn’t cry anymore. He closed his irritated eyes trying to ease the pain they felt and relaxed his expression trying to steady his breathing as Kiyoomi rubbed circles into his back. His family returned to the room just as he was about to doze off.

"How is he?" Osamu asked with concern.

“He blames himself, but I think he’s a little better,” Kiyoomi started petting Atsumu’s hair.

“I can speak for myself ya know," the omega grumbled into the alpha's chest without lifting his head or opening his eyes. 

"And for the record, I'm doing a lot better now, thanks to alpha,” the setter mumbled, his speech becoming more incoherent as he went. Kiyoomi let out a huff that resembled a laugh.

"Hey sweetie, are you going to eat now, or do you want to rest and save it for later?" Sakusa asked brushing a few strands of hair out of Atsumu's face.

“sleep now eat later,” was the only response as the omega buried himself into his husband’s chest.

“he gets discharged tomorrow,” Osamu said, “You can take him home then. You can pick his stuff up in the morning since I assume your spending tonight with him.

“Yes, thank you,” Kiyoomi stated.

His in-laws left shortly after not wanting to disturb his sleeping omega's rest after the stressful events. The doctor came in and explained a bit more of the medical information to him as his mate slept. They told him that the most probable cause for the miscarriage was overworking or stress, but he couldn't be certain because male omega miscarriages were rarer and not much was known about them, it's just assumed they're similar to female omega miscarriages. However, Kiyoomi couldn't help but recall practice over the last two weeks, they had been going at it pretty hard recently for the start of the new season and Atsumu always seemed to push himself especially hard in those periods of practice. The doctor said that the omega would have to take it easy for a while as his body is still sensitive as it was trying to adjust to being ready for a child and now it has to reverse what little bit of that process it had gotten through. It will be a rough process as the omega's body will probably be confused as it didn't complete the process and isn't expecting it to return to its normal state. After the doctor finished explaining everything he left the young couple alone for the night.

Kiyoomi ran his fingers gently through his sleeping mate's hair, kissing the omega on his forehead. 

"everything is going to be okay 'Tsumu, I promise, I'll take care of you always," Kiyoomi whispered even though he knew Atsumu was fast asleep and couldn't hear him before he dozed off holding his omega close.

\--:::------::------------------->◇<\--------------------::------:::--

"We have bad and good news," Atsumu spoke to the team that was out in front of him while holding his alpha’s hand. Sakusa squeezed his hand in encouragement when he noticed the omega tapping his finger on his leg, something he knew was one of the setter’s nervous ticks.

“bad news first,” Sakusa took over, “we’re not going to be playing this season. We’re taking off. I’ll still come in to practice occasionally, but I won’t play any games, and Atsumu won’t even be able to attend practice.”

There was a mix of disappointed and confused faces and noises. 

"The reasoning for our leave of absence, leads us to the good news,” Kiyoomi continued before turning to Atsumu with another light squeeze of his hand, “do you want to tell them?”

“Yeah,” the omega still sounded a bit nervous, but he had set his mind to this and he was going to be the one to tell their friends, “I’m pregnant!”

“Oh wow, ‘tsumu, that’s big news!” Hinata burst up in excitement first, seeing as he was the only other omega on the team and therefore had become Atsumu's closest friend. 

“HEY! HEY! HEY! Congrats! Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto was quick to join in Hinata’s excitement.

The rest of the team expressed their congratulations, understanding, and support to the couple before coach foster called them away to start to warm up and Sakusa took Atsumu home.

“I’m scared, Kiyoomi,” Atsumu’s voice wavered as he laid with his husband, head tucked under the alpha’s chin.

Sakusa gently tightened his hold around Atsumu’s waist, and started tracing patterns on his back, “I know, ‘Tsumu, and that’s okay. You’ve been through a lot, it’s okay to be scared, but just know, I will do everything in my power to take care of you, and our pup.” 

“Thank you…alpha,” Atsumu nuzzled at Sakusa’s scent gland and started to purr.

Kiyoomi involuntarily let out a content growl and kissed the top of Atsumu’s head, “anything for my omega.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“can you order me tuna onigiri then, but don’t leave me, I’m comfy.”

“I’ll have to go get it from the door when it gets here, you sure you can handle that clingy baby?” Sakusa teased.

“yes, I just don’t want you to leave me right now.”

“fine, fine, princess, I’ll order in onigiri.”

Sakusa ended up not having to get up to go get it because he ordered from Onigiri Miya, who texted him offering to bring over the order himself because he wanted to check on his omega twin.

\--:::------::------------------->◇<\--------------------::------:::--

Sakusa Kiyoomi @sakusa

Today, @sakusa_miya and I got to meet the newest addition to our little family, our beautiful twins Itachi and Kitsu  
[the first picture is Atsumu in a hospital bed in a hospital gown with the sleeping twins in his arms looking down at them fondly. The second picture was almost the same except Atsumu was smiling brightly at the camera with tears of joy in his eyes]  
1.4k replies 2.3k retweets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
